1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a supporting leg for a baby playpen and, in particular, to a detachable supporting leg for a baby playpen, which allows easy detachment from and re-attachment to the baby playpen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional baby playpen normally includes four supporting legs at four lower corners thereof for stably supporting the playpen on the ground. A conventional supporting leg is an one-piece, unitary member and permanently connected to the baby playpen, Specifically, a supporting leg fixedly connects thereto a vertical rod of the playpen and pivotally connects thereto a horizontal base rod of the playpen. In order to reduce the package volume for transportation and hence the transportation cost, conventional baby playpens are generally foldable. When a baby playpen is to be folded for transportation, the horizontal base rod pivots with respect to the supporting leg towards the vertical rod in a plane defined by the horizontal base rod and the vertical rod. Since the vertical rod of the playpen is normally unfoldable, one of the three dimensions determining the volume occupied by the folded playpen is never less than the entire length of the vertical rod having the supporting leg connected thereto.
In view of the above, if the supporting leg can be detached from the playpen before the transportation, the package volume for transportation and hence the transportation cost for the playpen can be further reduced. Existing supporting legs, however, do not have a structure allowing easy detachment from and re-attachment to the baby playpen.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a detachable supporting leg for a baby playpen so that the package volume for transportation and hence the transportation cost for the baby playpen are reduced.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides for a baby playpen a detachable supporting leg comprising a leg body and a coupling block releasably coupled with each other. The leg body has an upper coupling portion and a lower supporting portion integrally connected by a horizontal supporting wall. The coupling block is releasably coupled with the coupling portion of the leg body so as to be supported on the supporting wall. The coupling block is adapted to fixedly connect thereto an end portion of a vertical rod of the baby playpen and to pivotally connect thereto an end portion of a horizontal base rod of the baby playpen.
The above and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.